2012 Power Rankings-Week 8
<---Previous Week [[2012 Power Rankings-Week 9 |Next Week---> ]] Posted 10/23/12 at 9:18am. There were no Power Rankings prior to Week 7 of the 2012 season. Every year I take a bye week for the power rankings. This year I took it during week 6. Now we're back and going straight through to the post-season. And speaking of post-season, how about those Detroit Tigers?? Oh right, no one cares about baseball. Most important thing to remember heading into week 8: Everyone is still very much alive in the playoff hunt! This time last year I'm pretty sure we had two or three teams that already had no chance at making it. This year we have 5 teams tied for the 6th playoff spot. Everyone keep fighting. This is going to get more and more interesting. Now let's shred through these power rankings like the worst QB in the NFL shredded through New England's secondary. 1(1). The Shotti Bunch --Had to start Fitzpatrick this week, but no worries for TSB. They still put up the second best point total of the week. Among their more brilliant moves was benching Pitts Defense in favor of Arizona. Hilarious stat of the week: If Shotti played Nate every week, he would still be 6-1. Thanks Yahoo! 2 (2). Julian Odinson ---Riding the 6-gamer, J.O. owned ABC while putting up a score that was good enough to beat any of the other 9 teams. During this win streak, Odinson has out-scored his projection every single week. 3(3). ma ma momma said ---A thrilling monday night comeback for ma ma momma said has them sitting pretty with the best record in the league. As much as I hate to say it, they deserved to win this one. As many of you know, this Commish does not tolerate people who do not set their lineup and believes the Fantasy Football God's punish those people accordingly. Pat would have won had he picked up even the crappiest defense to start over the resting Falcons D. 4(6). Welker's Fingertips ---Strong performance all around in the biggest blowout of the season so far for WF. Difference maker was the QB spot, with Brady besting Flacco. Helped that Flacco had such a crappy game against WF's Houston Defense. With arguably two of the best WR's in the game, a top QB, top D, solid RB, and 3 above average TE's, this team is on the rise. 5 (9). butt fuckers --THE LOCKOUT IS OVER! THE LOCKOUT IS OVER! Now butt fuckers just has to worry about making the right starts. The lockout ended late Wednesday, when the GM realized he had been entering the wrong e-mail address the entire time. They celebrated the end of the strike with a 33 point win over Why am I doing this? Still, 177 points will not be enough to beat the top teams in the league and tough matchup this week against Shotti Bunch. 6(4). ABC Easy as RGIII --A rough league-worst 4 game losing streak in which ABC has still beaten his projection every week. ABC is suffering from shit luck as he has had the most points scored against him. In fact, according to Yahoo, if Julian Odinson was playing ABC's schedule, they would be 2-4. Finley has fallen off the face of the earth, performing terrible this last month and really hurting ABC in these close games. 7(7). Boats and Hoes JV --If they were more aware of who they were starting they could have 2 or 3 more wins in this league. Good squad, poor managing cost them this week's game. One has to wonder if this team is truly competing or if they are purposefully losing so they can have a high draft pick next year.... 8(7). Tickle Me Ocho --A team plagued with injury, TMO may not have the managerial skills to recover. I am predicting that we will have a new champion this year. And I don't care. Because last year, guess what? I cared. I cared and felt bad that he wasn't doing well and then suddenly he goes on this massive win-streak and beats all of our asses and takes the 'ship. Well NO! Not this year! 9(10). Why am I doing this? --Very convincing win two weeks ago, but more bye trouble has hurt the auto-drafted team. Oh what could have been...But it's not too late and once all their guys are done with the bye's they could get a few more wins and make a run (oddly enough). 10 (10). The Storm --Big pick-up this morning in Shaun Suisham who has been performing absolutely off the charts these last few weeks and since he's been winning/losing games by under 10 points seemingly every week, this could be a tipping point. Suisham's fantasy numbers since the Pitt. bye: 15, 17, 19. Yikes. But meanwhile the rest of his team blows and he talked a lot of shit to be sitting at 2-5. So until he wins a game, he's staying down here.